Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display and, more particularly, to a display apparatus, display method, and storage medium for browsing structured page data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a relatively small display apparatus, such as a smartphone and a tablet, enlarges a part of a character image when displaying the character image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-114612 discusses a technique for displaying a structured document which is structured from a plurality of components using a page display area for displaying an entire page and an enlargement display area for displaying a part of the component with enlargement. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-114612 discusses that the part of the component displayed in the enlarged display area is browsed by scrolling with a flick operation. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-114612, when a user taps a desired portion in the page display area, a component in the tapped position is displayed in the enlarged display area. Further, when a user makes a flick operation in the enlarged display area and a component currently enlarged has reached an edge, previous or next component is displayed in the enlarged display area in a predetermined order. Accordingly, when a user makes a clear instruction operation with respect to a sentence displayed on a screen, a component at an instructed position or a component in a predetermined order can be displayed with enlargement.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166616, one page of a document is divided into nine areas of three by three, and when a user selects one area of them by an instruction operation, the selected area is displayed on a screen with enlargement. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166616 discusses a technique in which if a user presses one of upward, downward, right, and left direction keys in a state that one area is displayed on the screen with enlargement, another divided area which is in one-to-one correspondence with those keys is displayed with enlargement.
However, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-114612, an area displayed when a flick operation is made on the enlarged display screen is limited to a next area (or a previous area) in the predetermined order. In other words, an order of enlarged display is determined in advance in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-114612, so that the areas cannot be displayed in an order that a user wants.
In addition, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166616, an area associated with the pressed direction key in the upward, downward, right, and left direction keys is displayed, however, it is necessary to divide a document page into simple shapes, such as three by three areas, and the technique cannot be applied to a document having a complicated layout structure.